Long Lost Aura of Salencia
by cute-azn-angel
Summary: Sakuno was slammed against a tree her back pressing against it. Let me tell you something, I know exactly where you're from and I don't want you messing with any of my plans, the figure explained, I'm also looking for the Long lost Aura of Salencia. RyoSa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is first my POT fan fiction, so I hope you like it! Oh the character might be OOC sorry if you dislike it.

Disclaimer: I don't own POT everyone should know that!

Chapter 1 the Famous Earth

It was just a normal day in Tokyo, Japan. Everyone carrying on with their normal lives, interstates were swamped with angry driver honking their horns madly, as if the end of the world had made its appearance. Cross walks bustling with men and women dressed sophisticatedly. The whole city oblivious to the ultraviolent rays that were shimmering from a dark alleyway, where the light had dispersed stood two figures.

"So, this is the infamous Earth everyone's rambling on about," a dark figure stated shyly dusting her white lacy skirt.

"I don't see what's so special about it. This planet is boring Sakuno-chan; everyone on this planet dress the same. At least back on our planet everyone wore different outfits. I mean look at them they all wear those horrendous blue pants," a nonchalant voice muttered his/her body hidden by the alleyways darkness.

"Stop being so down Aura-chan, I mean those blue pants aren't that bad. I heard they are called jeans. Most Earth people wear them," Sakuno said as they exited the alleyway. "What if you were one of these people and they came to our planet they would think we dress differently."

"At least we dress better then them. C'mon we don't just wear plain jeans and a shirt. We wear something more formal.

"Aura-chan, c'mon give these people a break and stop criticizing them. You know on our planet dressing nicely was part of the dress code and the law," Sakuno said twiddling with one of her two auburn braids. She glanced down at her watch; it read 3:00. "Aura-chan, it's already three o'clock we have to meet my obaa-san in an hour."

Aura just looked up into the sky her hazel eyes not leaving the peculiar sight. "Why is the sky blue and not pink?"

"I don't know let's hurry up and get to Seishun Academy Middle School. I don't want my obaa-san to get mad at me; you know how she gets."

"Fine let's go," Aura sighed walking alongside Sakuno. "Why does your obaa-san work at a _school_," Aura asked disgustingly.

"She coaches the tennis team or as they call back home racket ball team," Sakuno muttered.

"_Racket ball_? That is such an easy game, but you play poorly," Aura asked eyeing Sakuno.

"Stop rubbing it in my face. At least I tried," Sakuno pouted.

"Fine," Aura said. After half an hour of walking the two girls stood in front of the Seishun Academy entrance. "Now's where is your obaa-san?"

Sakuno put her index finger on her chin. "Well she said she would be near the tennis court but I don't know where-"

"RYOMA-SAMA," Sakuno was interrupted by the yelling of girls all huddled together.

"Wonder what's with the crowd of screaming girls," Aura said walking towards the gathering of people.

"Wait for me," Sakuno said trying to catch up with Aura but she suddenly tripped she shut her eyes waiting for her face to hit the ground, but the impact never came. Sakuno opened her brown eyes, which met with cat-like hazel eyes.

"You need to watch where you're going next time," the boy said putting Sakuno down and tugging his white Fila cap down.

A blush crept across Sakuno's cheeks. "Uh…I will, and…th…thank-you," Sakuno stuttered trying to hide her red face.

"Whatever," he said and stood up. Next thing Sakuno knew he was walking away avoiding the screaming girls and soon he was out of sight.

Sakuno gazed dreamily at the path the boy had left. She smacked her hand on her forehead, "Great you forgot to ask him what his name is," Sakuno said aloud. Suddenly Sakuno felt a chill go up her spine and she turned around and noticed the group of girls were sending death glares at her, she sweat dropped and quickly made a dash away from them trying to find her friend Aura when she bumped into someone. "Gomen," she muttered not looking at who she bumped into.

"SAKUNO-CHAN," the person screamed. Sakuno looked up and noticed a girl with brown hair and her two pigtails were slowly blowing in the wind. Sakuno stared at the person in disbelief. "Long time, no see," the girl said smiling.

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno said looking at the girl that stood before her from head to toe. "Is that really you?" Tomo just nodded. Sakuno and Tomo then embraced each other. "I've missed you so much since you left Flaia.

"I've missed you so much TOO," Tomo yelled excitedly. "We've got a lot of catching up to do. I need to tell you about the hottest boy on this campus."

Sakuno sweat dropped at her friend's dreamy gaze. "Well we will catch up soon, but first I need to find my obaa-san."

Tomo then snapped out of her gaze. "Oh sure, I know how your obaa-san gets when anyone is late. She's like a bull on a rampage, it's scary." Sakuno nodded, and she and Tomo had started and headed towards her grandmother's office.

Sakuno meekly knocked on the door. "Come in." The voice said on the other side. Sakuno opened the door with Tomo behind her. On the other side of the door was her grandmother in her usual attire, pink sweats and a pink sweater. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was frowning, which showed all of her wrinkles. Aura was next to her and she was just looking at Sakuno.

"Sorry, for my tardiness. It's just I bumped into someone earlier and I kind of got lost finding your off-," Sakuno was cut of by her grandmother's thunderous voice.

"Being late isn't acceptable, and you know that very well Sakuno. I'll excuse it this time since you're new to Earth, but next time, you'll get more then a lecture. Earth has some dangerous people that are after people like you. I just want you to be safe."

"Well she was with me the whole time so, it's okay," Tomo explained to Sakuno's grandmother, Sumire.

Sumire sighed, "At least she was with you, but just be careful next time. Aura got here just fine I wonder how you got separated from her."

"Well I was trying to catch up with her, but I tripped and I someone caught me. After I said thank you I looked for her, but she was no where to be found," Sakuno said meekly, playing with her fingers.

Aura looked at Sakuno, "It wasn't my fault that you're slow. I just decided to go ahead."

Sumire glared at Aura, "Aura you know that you're suppose to have each other's back, what if something happened to Sakuno." Aura just shrugged. "Well I guess I should go help the team practice, why don't you guys come along and I'll introduce you."

Aura and Sakuno nodded and followed Sumire out of the office with Tomo trailing behind. Little did Sakuno and Aura know that they would change the faith of Earth because, of their arrival.

A/N: So how did you like it? Good, bad, or medium? Flames and constructive criticisms are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the gang

A/N: Oh my gosh!!! I'm so sorry you guys!!! Please don't kill me though. I didn't mean to not update, but inspiration hadn't hit me yet. So I'm sorry again. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that I'm writing this story with a friend of mine! So I'm going to dedicate this whole story to her! Woo you rock!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, everyone should know that.

* * *

Ch.2 Meeting the gang

As Sakuno and the others reached the courts, they noticed yellow spherical objects flying back and forth. The objects were hard to make out for Aura and Sakuno. Sumire had told the girls to stay outside, while she went to call practice over. The three of them just stood there in awe. Sakuno was impressed as she noticed each player's stroke and accuracy. Sumire had called the team to the center. Immediately, the players jogged towards her and lined up.

"Okay, as you all know the district tournament is almost here. We will be practicing harder than usual. I also would like to introduce you guys to my granddaughter Sakuno." Sakuno meekly walked in and bowed her head. The team just greeted her with a "hi". "Aura you can come in too." Aura walked into the courts in a cool manner. She just nodded her head and walked out of the courts. Sakuno sighed knowing that Aura doesn't like meeting new people.

Sakuno watched as one of the spherical objects rolled next to her foot. She picked it up with gentle fingers and shook it next to her ear. Aura leaned next to Sakuno and whispered,

"I don't think anything's in it, Sakuno."

Sakuno looked at Aura curiously. The boy that Sakuno bumped into walked up to her and asked for the thing back. she handed it over with shaky hands and stared down at her feet.

Aura looked at her with still eyes and turned back to the hazel eyed boy.

"Sakuno says ' I'm sorry and here you go.'"

"Aura!" Sakuno yelled bright red in the face.

"Hey, I'm just saying what you couldn't say. Simple as that."

"So," the boy said looking at Sakuno

"Do you play tennis?"

She looked over at Aura with wide eyes.

"What do I do now?"

Aura pulled Sakuno over to speak with her privatly

"Excuse us...um... what's your name?" she asked confused.

"Ryoma."

"Ryoma, right...excuse us Ryoma, this will only take a moment." Aura said before pulling Sakuno away.

Yeah, I'm thinking ' tennis' is like raquetball. Understand?"

"Um...I think so," she said playing with her braids.

"But wouldn't we be playing with malls with tails and bat wings?"

That's what I thought."

They turned back to the people lined up and back to Sakuno's gandmother. Aura's gaze drifted to a boy with red hair and brown eyes looking around the fenced in area. He caught her eye making Aura's cheeks tingled. Her eyes seemed to fade to light purple color and she tried to avert her gaze. Sakuno's voice broke her from her trance.

" I think I know how to play, but I'm not completely sure."

Sakuno's grandmother smiled at them and told them she would like to see them play.

"Why not. I have nothing better to do anyway." Aura said cooly. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and heard Sakuno scolding her.

"Alright! Alright, I'll be polite. Just stop hitting me..."

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's a short chapter, but at least I updated!! Just to let you know malls are a cross between a monkey and a tennis ball with a fluffy tail and wings. Yeah, my friend came up with that!! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I think I'll stop using the uh what do you call them again. Well you know like Ryoma-kun. I'm not going to put the kun in anymore, I'm to lazy like that. Sorry if you guys don't like it though. Oh yeah, did I mention before that the characters might be ooc. Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you liked it!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Enemy Arrival

A/N: I'd like to thank fire19, jolteonforever, BlackDove of Blessings, and FujixSak0709 for reviewing my last chapter! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT everyone knows that.

* * *

Ch. 3 Enemy Arrival

Sakuno was up first. She was facing against her grandmother to test her abilities. She gripped the handle tightly and swung at the tennis ball inaccurately. She missed and it hit the fence with a thump. She laughed at the miss, and glanced over at Ryoma who seemed to be bored. She straightened up and tried again. She hit the first ball, but the second one flew past her with incredible speed. She stood there, wide eyed at her grandmother's skill and accuracy. She collapsed to her knees when her grandmother said she was done.

"Aura! Your turn!" Sakuno called happily.

"Alright. Can I have a racquet please?" The red haired boy handed her one with a smile.

"You can use mine if you want."

"Uh..." Aura stuttered and took it when she walked off. When she stood on the court, her eyes changed to a bright green.

"This should be fun..." She said to herself with a smirk.

"Go Aura! You can do it!" Sakuno called to her happily.

Aura let out a large breath and readied herself for her test. Sakuno's grandmother served the ball which Aura easily returned. The game continued with Aura winning 4-3. The ball flew back and forth. Sumire volleyed the ball and Aura jumped up and smashed the ball down. As the ball came down it looked as if it were spinning. Sumire couldn't return the ball which lead to Aura's victory.

Sakuno ran out onto the court and gave Aura a huge hug. "You won!!! Good job. Wow tennis sure is hard though."

The red haired boy came out onto the court. "You won! Wow what was that last move you did? That was really awesome. Oh and I'm Eiji Kikamaru." Eiji put up a V sign and a wink.

Aura was lost for words for a second, but regained them. "I call it the Tornado Smash, since the spiral. T-thanks for lending me your racquet by the way." Aura handed Eiji back his racquet which he took back gratefully.

Aura turned away and walked to the end of the court. Sakuno followed her and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." Aura said glancing passed Sakuno. She brought her attention back to Sakuno and continued.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

Eiji walked up to Aura and Sakuno with three cups in his hand. He grinned and handed one to Sakuno. He handed Aura the other one which she took with shakey hands.

"Good match, Aura. You too Sakuno."

"Thank you, um..Eiji, isn't it? I'm horrible with names." Sakuno said happily. Aura sipped on her water slowly, making sure Sakuno didn't see her flushing cheeks. She dipped her head thoughtfully and returned her gaze to the trees. Eiji walked away and Sakuno asked Aura what was wrong.

"Nothing, I told you that already!" Aura snapped. Sakuno jumped spilling her water onto the court. Aura handed over the rest of her water and apologized.

"It's okay Aura, I know you didn't mean to."

"It's just," Aura trailed off. "That guy, he's..."

"Really cute?" Sakuno finished. Aura turned bright red and denied that.

"I never said that Sakuno!"

"But you implied it!" Sakuno said laughing.

"Did not!" Aura yelled. She crossed her arms and leaned against the fence, her usual embarrassed pose.

"That is such a lie." Sakuno murmured.

"Say something?" Aura growled clenching her fist.

"No, nothing at all..." She said smiling.

"Fine, be that way," Aura exclaimed turning her back towards Sakuno.

"Aww, don't be that way. You know that I rarely get the time to tease you." Sakuno pleaded throwing her cup away into the trash can.

Aura smirked, "It's because I'M always teasing YOU. You're so naïve sometimes."

"That was mean." Sakuno said pouting her bottom lip outwards.

Aura put her hands behind her head and started walking off. "Well you know how I am."

"Hmph. I can't believe she's always like that." Sakuno sighed and walked over to the courts watching Ryoma's match against Eiji. Ryoma won easily while Eiji was sulking with having lost again to him.

"Oi, good game Ochibi." Eiji said.

Ryoma just turned his back to Eiji. "Mada mada dane Eiji."

The bell at the school rang and students walked to their next class.

"Sakuno, where do we go now?"

"Um...I don't know." Sakuno said sighing.Eiji and Ryoma walked out of their locker room as Sakuno and Aura walked by. Aura was spacing out so she didn't see them walk out. On a stampede to their next class, a group of younger students crashed into Eiji and Ryoma, pushing them into Sakuno and Aura. Ryoma caught his balance and barely touched Sakuno. Aura, however, was not as lucky coming from her point of view. Aura came crashing down to the ground with Eiji on top of her. Auras eyes grew large and turned from their normal green-blue hazel color to a bright purple. Eiji's hand was on top of Aura's breast. Eiji turned bright red and immediately got off Aura.

"I'm so sorry Aura." He helped her up his hand pulled her up and she bumped into his chest. Aura was now bright red and embarrassed.

"It's okay," she muttered dusting her uniform. "I-I k-know i-it was an a-accident." Aura replayed the scene in her head. Eiji apologized again and insisted on walking her to her to her class which Aura complied to.

Sakuno walked happily beside Aura with a skip in her step. Aura kept her head down hiding her bright red cheeks. Eiji walked a couple of steps ahead to keep a bit of distance from Aura. A group of boys grabbed Ryoma and Eiji and shoved them against a group of lockers.

"You boys think you're so cool getting close to the new girls, don't ya?"

"It's not like we meant to do it, it just happened!" Eiji explained trying to shake their rip. Ryoma kept calm and merely told them to let go.

Sakuno stepped in and asked politely, "Please let them go, they didn't do any harm."

"Sakuno," Ryoma said cooly. "Stay out of this."

Sakuno backed away while Aura stepped up to the challenge.

"Okay, break it up. Let them go." Her eyes changed to a cat eye hazel and her fist clenched.

"Yeah right," one of them said, grabbing her arm.

"You're just a girl, I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh really?" She snickered. She grabbed his shoulder blade and flipped him on his back.

"How about now?"

The group of boys stared at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"Okay," She said popping her knuckles.

"Who's next?"

The group ran off down the hall top speed screaming at the top of their lungs. Sakuno walked up to Aura and murmured, "You overdid it again."

"Yeah, but it was worth it." She said smiling.

Sakuno sighed. "You're going to blow our cover Aura, what would our parents say?"

Aura shook her head. "Fine, I'll tone it down a notch."

Sakuno smiled. "Thanks."

Eiji and Ryoma were shocked by what happened, but Ryoma quickly shook it off, regaining his cool composure again. "We didn't really need the help." He said adjusting the strap of his bag.

"Oi, ochibi stop acting like the tough guy." Eiji said ruffling Ryoma's hair, which annoyed Ryoma greatly.

Aura looked up at Eiji and asked him. "Uh you're okay right?"

Eiji put up a V-sign and an award winning smile. "Yep!" He did a back hand spring and landed it. "See." Aura smiled and then started off again to class. "Well thanks for helping us out still."

Aura tried to suppress her grin. "It was nothing."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "Ano, are you okay Ryoma." Ryoma just nodded coolly and headed off to class with Sakuno trying to catch up with everyone.

Aura sat in the class bored out of her wits. Sakuno was absolutely fascinated with the class on Algebraic Equations.

"Will this class ever end?" Aura murmured to herself.

"I hope not. We don't learn this kind of stuff on my home planet. How about you?"

"Nope, and I'm so glad we don't. It's mainly music and such."Aura whispered, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Aura, what are you doing?" Sakuno asked curiously

"Writing a song, what else?"

"Um, paying attention would be nice." She murmured.

"Ha, you're funny. If I listen to this anymore, my brain will explode!"

Sakuno sat silently for a moment. Ryoma turned towards Sakuno and asked what she was whispering about.

"Nothing really, just trying to get Aura to pay attention." Sakuno turned back to the board and quickly jotted some things down. She started to sketch something. Aura looked over her shoulder.

"Now what are YOU doing?"

"Coming up with a new invention," Sakuno showed the drawing to Aura. It was merely a book, Sakuno tapped her paper and the image changed to show an animated version of the book. "See it has little buttons on the side and it changes the text inside the book. For example, you can press one button and the whole book will be just math or today's news. I'm going to call it TECH, technological education composer handbook."

Aura rolled her eyes. "You and your inventions, just like that paper. Why are you using the paco? I thought we were going to stay on the down low."

"Well there was no other way to demonstrate it and the paco is way cooler than regular paper." Sakuno then turned away and went back down to her notes.

"Sakuno, you are so indecisive."

"You know, I used to think I was indecisive," she paused to erase something.

"But now I'm not so sure."

Aura stared at Sakuno with a blank expression on her face.

"Okay then..."she replied, going back to her paper. Sakuno squirmed in her chair glancing at Aura and back to her paper.

"Can I see them please?" Sakuno asked.

"Sure," Aura replied handing over the paper.

Sakuno squealed with delight and read over the song three or four times. "Wow it's good, but maybe you can add something here." Sakuno added some items to the paper, and handed it back to Aura.

"Well I guess now it flows more than it did before." Aura went back to her song writing while Sakuno went back to her designs.

It was lunch now and Sakuno was sitting with Aura and Tomo, who was joined by the three trio Horio, Katchiro, and Katsuo(I think that's his name). Ryoma was also with them and had a can of ponta with him.

"Ryoma is so cool!" Sakuno heard some girls squeal. She sighed and looked up at Ryoma who she saw was looking at her too.

"Ooh, Sakuno," Aura teased "Looks like someone likes the superstar tennis player!"

"Aura!" Sakuno yelled getting everyones attention. "That's not funny!"

"You're right," Aura said taking a bite out of her cookie. "It's hilarious!" Sakuno pouted and went back to her food. "Oh, I'm just kidding, don't cry."

Sakuno glared at Aura with a piercing cold that sent a shiver down her spine. "I'm not going to cry." she said fiercely. Aura's eyes grew.

"Completely understood."

Ryoma was looking at Sakuno and Aura arguing. Horio went up to him. "Echizen isn't that new girl Sakuno sort of cute?" Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his ponta. A swarm of girls bombarded Ryoma, squealing and asking him for kisses and marrying them.

Sakuno sighed noticing the attention that Ryoma got. One girl in particular caught Sakuno's attention. She had dark black hair and piercing red eyes. Sakuno whipped out a pair of glasses and pressed a button on the side of them. She gasped.

This caught Aura's attention. "What is it Sakuno?"

Sakuno gave Aura her glasses and pointed her finger toward a girl. Aura put the glasses on and her eyes went cold. "It's Ayako from Zanbark. I wonder what she's doing here."

Aura gritted her teeth. "Probably looking for the Aura of Salencia too." Auras eyes glowed a blood red color and she reached for her backpack. "Well, she won't find it." she pulled out a small sword keychain. "That I swear."

"Aura, relax please." Sakuno said, taking the keychain away from her. "You can't use that here, you'll blow our cover."

"I don't care." she said getting up. "I can't stand her."

She walked over to Ryoma and put the charm on. _Please forgive me __Sakuno_

"Oh Ryoma," Aura said sweetly. She put her hand in his and pressed herself against his side. "Could you help me with my Algebra? I don't get it." Before he could say anything, she pulled him out of the crowd of angry girls. She walked past Sakuno and gestured for her to follow. When they were far enough away, she apologized one hundred times over. "I needed to ask you a question though."

"What is so important that you pretended to like me to get me away from all of those girls?"

"Well," she began glancing over at Sakuno "Sakuno needs help with her tennis skills and she wants you to help her."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow. "And…"

Aura sighed. "It'll mean a lot to her. I mean you're so good at tennis, so I thought maybe you'd help her."

Ryoma glanced over at Sakuno who was leaning against a tree waiting for Aura. "Fine, tell her to meet me at the tennis courts after school. The team doesn't have practice today so I can help her."

Aura smiled, "I'll tell her for sure." Aura hurried off towards Sakuno and told her of the news.

"Ano, Aura, but but," Sakuno stuttered.

"No buts missy you're going to that meeting. Get to know Ryoma more."

Sakuno sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll go."

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good, bad, medium? I'd like to thank those last four reviewers that reviewed my story! Thanks for the review!!!! 


End file.
